


Jupiter and the Kitsune!

by Kyuubi16



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: Breast Fucking, Demons, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, Het, Het Sex, Heterosexuality, Large Breasts, Lemon, Nipple Play, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: She was a warrior of Justice. He a Demonic entity. The attraction was apparent. Though will the Sensei's feelings be returned? Just what exactly does the Kitsune feel for her? Oneshot!





	

Jupiter and the Kitsune  
0  
NarutoxMakoto. Mentions of NarutoxAmi.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Makoto Kino had sat down in her chair as she started to relax. She had just returned home from school, in her gym uniform as it was too troublesome to change. She unhooked her pink rose earing from her eyes and sat it on the desk. She turned when she thought she heard a sound. Seeing nothing there see turned around only for a pair of hands to be placed on her shoulder and a voice to say, ''Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting.''

''Kya!'' She reacted and within an instant had the assailant in a cobra clutch. ''You always startle me!'' She said with a grimace. Then she kicked the guy to the ground.

''I told you I was going to come over to night,'' Said the blond with a mischievous smile.

''You should call first.'' She stated trying to keep the emotion from his voice. His smile and his carefree attitude. The Kitsune reminded her so much of her sempai sometimes it hurt.

The blond gave a yawn and stroked one of his whiskers. ''Well then I wouldn't get to see your lovely green eyes shrink when surprised now would I Makoto-chan,'' He teased as the tall Sailor Senshi blushed. ''You don't like it when I appear out of nowhere?''

''No! Use the front door!'' she exclaimed with a cute huff of annyoance.

''If I used the front door, it wouldn't be Yobai.''

''Then don't come over.''

The blond smirked,''...but I like sneaking into my Sensei-chan's bedroom. '' he said, but once he noticed her seemingly steel glaze,'''Hhm. If that's the way you feel, then maybe I'll go warm Ami-chan's place instead.'' Makoto's eyes widened as a certain feeling rose in her chest.

''T-That's not fair!'' She pouted. She didn't know when it happened or why. Though she knew she was following for him. Her seducer, the man who took her innocence. Their was no malevolence in his words, actions, or even his kisses. His touch seemed to lit her skin ablaze and his smile would cause her heart to beat like crazy.

''Well I wouldn't be a mischievous and fun loving prankster if I played fair. A contribution from being Kitsune,'' He got up and placed his hand under her chin. He kissed her softly on the lips, stroking her thigh. Makoto moaned as she kissed back.

Ever since that day he would always come over. Over three months ago they're were rumors of a malevolent Kitsune spirit taking the innocence of young women and feeding on their lovers. Of course that proved false as it was another Youma, using the fact that the Kitsune was in the city to cover his tracks. Jupiter and Mercury encounter the Kitsune and attempted to defeat him only to be seduced.

Makoto sat into between the legs of the now naked Kitsune and began stroking him off as he massaged her lips through the thin fabric. He began caressing her sizable breasts through the fabric. ''Soft as always Mako-chan,'' He growled in her ear causing her to pant.

''Aah...not there!'' She moaned as he tweaked her nipples.

''Already erect? So naughty Mako-chan,'' He nipped and sucked on her. She clung to him as she ground her body against him. Familiar with his hands as he kneaded the swelling of breasts as much as he likes. He lifted up her thin shirt and bra and began sucking on her nipples.

''Aah...Aaah!''

''You're breasts are so sensitive Mako-chan! So round and firm, maybe from all the martial arts.''

''Aah! Ooh! Naruto-kun!'' She squealed as her mind was filled with haze. She fell back onto the bed as Naruto sandwich his tool between her tits.  
''N-Naruto...ah!''

''Your breasts are so soft and smooth. I feel like I'm going to cum already!'' He said as he moved back and forth.  
Makoto took the head into her mouth, sucking and licking it as Naruto teased her nipples, her mounds pushed closely together making a sucking motion for Naruto's dick.

''Uungh! Damn! Cumming Mako-chan!'' He groaned as he pulled back, his seed spurting onto Makoto's luscious tits. Naruto brought it back to her mouth as she sucked off the spurting fluids. Aggressively attacking it, loving, enjoying his taste. After lapping it all up Naruto flipped her over.  
Makoto gripped the sheets.

''So wet Makoto-chan. You look so tasty.''

''Ah...don't look..'' She pleaded in embarrassment as Naruto pushed her shorts aside and began massaging her lips with his tip, teasing her. ''Aah...'' She wanted so desperately to be more to him. To only want her, and to not look at any other girl.

''You want it right Makoto-chan? How badly do you want it.''

''P-Please...'' She wanted him. She needed him.

''Hhm what was that?''

''I can't...it's too embarrassing.''

He caressed her bottom causing her to flush.

''What was that?''

''P-Please...punish me Naruto-kun! Punish your Makoto-chan.''

He gripped her waists and with aheave filled her insides.

''Aaah!''

''S-So tight. Makoto's chan pussy is always so tight.''

She moaned as she burried her face into the sheets. Clutching them as Naruto stretched her out.

''Aaah! Aah!''

''Seeing your cheeks sticks out from your bloomers drive me wild. Hearing your screams are heavenly!''

''Aah! Mmhm! Naruto-kun!''

Using chakra he trailed a finger down her back causing her to release screams of ecstasy. She released a torrents of fluids onto his cock.

Naruto then turned her back over as his head as he continued pounding into her.

''AAAH! H-HARDER!'' She screamed as her breasts bounced up and down. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist drawing him in.

He kissed her as he massaged her globes. Flipping them over while never missing a beat Makoto bounced up and down on him. ''Aah! I-It's so deep!''

''You love doing these naughty things. You love being on top don't you Makoto-chan?'' He asked as they moved to a sitting position. Her hands on his knees as she bounced up and down feverishly. ''Y-Yes! It feels so good!''

''I'm going to cum now Mako-chan. Cum with me.'' He said as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

''Aah! Aah! Oh, I'M CUMMING!'' She screamed as approached another orgasm. She clutched onto Naruto tightly as he shot load after load into her until he was depleted.

The two of them fell back onto the bed panting and satisfied. Naruto pulled and rolled over. He didn't seem to be moving.

''N-Naruto-kun? Aren't you...going to leave?''

''No...not time tonight Mako-chan. I'm a little tired so maybe I'll stay.'' He said as he rolled back over and kissed her forehead. ''Goodnight my Thunder Princess.'' He said as he drifted off to asleep.

Makoto snuggled up next to him and also soon started to drift off to sleep. Maybe, just maybe he would one day return her feelings, but for now. Him just being here was enough.


End file.
